


Whaddyacallems

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: You and Sam discuss the merits of a new keyword.





	Whaddyacallems

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the @spnfanficpond‘s SPN Season 14 Weekly Episode Writing Challenge Week Six (I’m so late), and I ended up using prompt #1. “What, goo?” “Goo.” No beta because I will die like men. (I have no idea what that means, but it sounds cool.)

Slapping your notebook down on the table, you startled Sam and Dean out of their focus and growled.

“Alright! That’s it! My next rainy-day project is to go through every Men of Letters database entry that is remotely goo-related and add that as a keyword. I’m tired of having to look up slime, muck, syrup, sludge, slick, goop, ooze, slush, crud, three different kinds of -plasm, and four million other words just to find results. We need just one keyword for all of it!!”

Sam didn’t look convinced. “What, goo?”

“Goo.”

“You want goo to be a keyword?”

Shrugging while throwing your hands up in the air, you barked, “Considering all the goo we deal with and how often I end up searching for different kinds of goo, yes!” You looked at Dean for backup, but he just raised his hands in surrender to let you know he didn’t have a dog in this fight.

“I don’t think so.” Sam shook his head.

“Why the hell not?” you demanded, quite loudly and with righteous anger.

“Because it’s a slippery slope! First—”

Your snort interrupted Sam’s own tirade, earning you a bitchface. “Well, goo is slippery, usually,” you muttered, trying to control yourself. Dean was pretending not to listen, anymore, but you saw him cover his own mouth with his hand.

“Like I was saying,” he glared at you to behave and act like an adult during this highly technical discussion, then glanced at Dean, pleased to see Dean wasn’t getting involved, “first, it’s goo, then it’s thingamabobs and gadgets and gizmos until everything is just labeled ‘stuff’! Hunters depend on our databases to be professional!”

You tried, really tried, to stifle yet another snort by covering your mouth with your hand, but soon you were giggling uncontrollably, leaving Sam completely bewildered. Dean looked at you warily, nose still in his book, just his eyes glancing at you when he thought neither of you were looking.

“What are you laughing at??” Sam cried, eyes wide and incredulous.

“Whosits and whatsits galore!” you burst out in between fantastic fits of giggling. Dean turned away from you, hiding his face in his arm, his shoulders bouncing. It really wasn’t all that funny, but once you went there, you just couldn’t stop, and you apparently dragged Dean down with you.

Sam rolled his eyes and relaxed in his seat, waiting for your giggle fit to subside. After a couple of minutes, both you and Dean had pretty much composed yourselves, again, and he tried to continue.

“Look, everything is just better if we—”

This time, Dean didn’t even bother trying to hide his laughter. After a solid minute of the two of your gasping for air, he croaked in a tuneless sing-song, “Everything’s better down where it’s wetter—”

“UNDER THE SEA!!” you both sang at the top of your lungs, and horribly off-key, but with bright smiles and arms outstretched. You both dissolved into more laughter, then, both of you holding your sides as they ached and leaning over the table, the arms of the chairs the only things keeping you from falling on the floor.

Sam just sat across the table from the two of you, mouth twitching into a smile that he tried to deny as he watched you both have the best laugh that he’d seen in a long time. If playing the straight man made you laugh like this, he’d play grumpy forever.

“Alright, that’s enough, this is a serious conversation!” he grouched, putting on his best bitchface.

“Oh, Sam, you really are a guppy!” you decreed, sending you and Dean into another fit of giggles.

Sam looked really hurt that time, though. His mouth had stopped trying to turn up into a smile, and he looked more annoyed than even when the conversation had started. Your giggles stopped before Dean’s, and you moved around the table to sit in your boyfriend’s lap and try to make him feel better.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I went too far. You’re not a guppy,” you stated very seriously, managing to control the mirth that was still threatening to ruin your apology in spite of how sad Sam had looked.

“It’s okay, baby, I know you were just joking.” His hand rubbed your back as you played with his hair, trying to make him feel loved without grossing out Dean, who had put a general moratorium on all things lovey-dovey in the library.

“Alright,” Dean declared, “I’m leaving.” He got up and headed out the door towards his room. As he turned the corner he called back, “And Sam? Just kiss the girl!”

You and Sam both giggled as your lips met.


End file.
